The Purple Dragon of Darkness
by fanfic31
Summary: Hitaru Tabaski, (Hyoudou Issei) is a ordinary high school teenager until his life changed when a certain mauve hair lady named Amethyst Grimerson (Rias Gremory) going by the name of Amanda Grifferson in Kuoh Acadamy recarnated him into a devil servant of the House of Grimerson. How will Hitaru's life turn out?
1. My worst nightmare

**Hi! I'm fanfic31 and this is my first ever fan fiction of Highschool DxD. This story is based off of the original and I had replaced many of the characters with my OCs. However, there are some major and minor changes on the characters in my story and the original series. The gods and leaders of the faction did not change except for some of them like Sirzechs. Even though I might not have good vocabulary and story, I hope you like the story!**

My name is Hitaru Tabaski. I am a normal high school teenager living a normal lifestyle. However, everything changed once I transferred into a new school called Kuoh Academy. It was once an all-girls school but just recently turned into co-ed.

I had this really weird dream last night but it seemed so real. Well, I think it's a dream...

I was just walking along the bridge that leads me to my house but was then stopped when a girlish voice called my name.

**On the bridge**

"Excuse me, are you Hitaru Tabaski?"

I turned my head when I heard my name.

"Yea…. Who are you?" I replied to that innocent looking teen.

"Umm…" she hesitated while rubbing her hands together nervously, "My name is Choko Hisa. Are you currently single? If you are, can you please be my boyfriend?"

'What?! Didn't see that one coming.' I thought at the sudden request.

Looking into her nervous eyes, I replied with a smile.

"Sure, I guess…"

"Great! Can we hang out on Sunday?"

Nodding at her request, we parted ways.

**Outside the shopping mall**

Waiting outside the shopping mall, I was wearing a casual T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, waiting for Choko-chan to meet me here.

Just then a lady with long black hair wearing a red and black dress with tiny bat wings on her back passed me a flyer.

'Your wish will be granted. Hmm…' I thought as a read the title of the flyer in my head.

"Hitaru-san! Sorry I'm late!" Choko-chan said while running towards me in a yellow mini dress with a loose sky blue sweater over it.

"Don't worry about it. Shall we go now?"

Nodding her head, we headed towards the mall.

**In the shopping mall**

The mall was swarmed with people from different walks of life. Young teenagers, adults, parent with kids and elderly are all present throughout the shopping mall.

**The center of the park**

After having our first date together, we walked towards a secluded park near the shopping mall. Walking and walking, we started holding hands. Soon, we reached the center of the park. It consists of a statue of the founder of the town. In front of the statue was a stone bench.

Just then, Choko-chan let go of my hand and skipped in front of me delightfully.

"To commemorate our first date, can I ask you to do something for _me_?"

"What is it?"

'She is going to kiss me! Oh God I'm not ready for this!'

Choko-chan skipped towards me and whispered these five words in my ear:

"Will you die for me?"

"What? I must be hearing things. Choko-chan, can you repeat what you said?"

"Will. You. Die. For. Me?"

Saying that, she smirked at me and skipped to the bench and stood on it, not bothering me who was shocked by what she said. Just then black feathered wings jotted out from Choko-chan's back and she went through a transformation:

In an instant, her arms and legs started to grow longer and so did her chest and butt. Her eyes became more cat like or demon like.

Her clothes was suddenly ripped offed and her cross necklace started to glow a blindingly grey light. From the cross, waves of grey light started to cover her entire body and her black wings covered her entirely. A few seconds later, her wings opened revealing her wearing a black sexy one piece latex suit that only covered her nipples and womanhood and also had a diamond shaped cut in the center of the suit.

"Cho..Choko-cha..chan, what is this?"

"I am here on a mission to kill you! If you want to blame someone, blame the one who gave you the sacred gear!"

Out of nowhere, a sharp grey spear that looks like it is made from light appeared in the girl who was no longer Choko-chan's hand.

"Die!" shouted the black-winged girl as she was about to throw the spear.

Just when I thought I was going to die, a mauve colored circle with weird symbols suddenly appeared in between the black-winged girl and myself. Coming out of it was someone with long dark purple colored hair.

"Purple hair…. Could you be from the House of Grimmerson?!"

"Yes I am, Miss fallen angel. Why are trying to kill this kid? I thought Azazel sent you to just watch over him?"

"How did you know? Whatever, he…he changed his orders!"

"Really? Anyways, I'm not letting you do anything thing to my future devil servant!" With that, the mysterious lady threw a ball of demonic powers that was the size of a baseball at the fallen angel.

"AGHHHHHHHH! I will remember this!"

I stared in awe but also with fear! I did not know what to do. My mind is in a blank. Who is this girl?!

"Hey there, you looked shock. Don't worry, you'll be fine. I promise."

'Her purple hair. Her crimson eyes. Her fragrance. Am I …. in love?' My eyelids grew heavy as I stared at the girl who supposedly saved me from death…


	2. A human no more

**Hi guys! It's fanfic31! Here is my next chapter of The Purple Dragon of Darkness!**

**I read the reviews and one of them wanted me to extend the chapter but I forgotten to say that that was just a prologue and this is Chapter 1!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**In my bedroom**

"Wake up! Wake Up!" my alarm clock rang at 8 in the morning before I snoozed it off.

"Arg….. What a nightmare it has been…." I got up from bed and headed to my bathroom to freshen up a bit from school. Well, that was what I planned to do anyway. However, my mind told me to get up but my body does not. I think I had trouble waking up so early in the morning but felt so alive at night. It's so weird…

I finally got up and out from bed. I still felt a little dizzy and sleepy but soon woke up as I pinched myself as hard as I can. When I went downstairs to the dining room, my Onee-san was already there with the breakfast on the table.

**The dining room**

"Hurry up, Nee-chan or you will be late for school! Plus, I also have work at the office today." My Onee-san, Hitari Tabaski, said while wolfing down her food.

**Outside of my house**

"Bye, Nee-san. Have a good day at school!"

"Same to you, Onee-san! I'll be off then!"

We separated from the doorway as I left for school. Though I'm still sleepy, I managed to get to school without losing consciousness. During the whole journey to school, other than managing to stay awake, I was also thinking back to the dream I had last night. Who was that girl?

**The front gate to Kuoh Acadamy**

"Hey, Hitaru. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Yusui. Just a little dizzy. Plus, I had this weird dream last night., talking to the first friend I made I school who was also my classmate and deskmate, Kanou Yusui, also known as the Prince Charming in school.

"What was it?"

"I don't know how to say it but it was me being killed by my first ever girlfriend who turned out to be a black winged woman and another lady who came out from a magical circle and rescued me. *Sigh* It's good to let out my worries instead of keeping them to myself."

By the time I turned back to look at Yusui-kun, his expression changes from the usual prince charming face to that of a stern one. It looks like his was deep in thought.

"Yusui-kun? A penny for your thoughts?"

Soon coming back to reality, Yusui-kun returned with his charming smile.

"Oh, it's nothing. Now, let's get to class before we are late."

**In the classroom**

"Ahh-! It's Kanou-kun and Tabaski-kun together! Is it Kanou-kun x Tabaski-kun or Tabaski-kun x Kanou-kun?" The girls in class screamed in excitement as Yusui-kun and I walked in to class together. I did an awkward wave and the girls cheered. Hmm… it seems weird to be popular.

**In an empty street**

Walking back home, I was thinking not only about the weird dream I had but also about Yusui-kun's reaction to my story. Is he really that serious just about a dream? Geez, Yusui-kun is just too serious sometimes.

While walking, footsteps coming my way. As it was evening, I could hear it clearly and tenses rises. It is so weird, I feel so cautious during evening and night but in the day my body feels sleepy.

Anyway, I saw a silhouette which later was shown to be a man around his mid-30s wearing a pale violet trench coat with a white dress shirt under it and black pants and shoes. He was also wearing a black fedora with a smirk on his face.

"Ahh… look what with have here. A devil. You don't have any family crescent so you must be a stray. If that is so, they I shall kill you for disobeying your master!" With that, black feathered wings like Choko-chan's jotted out of his back.

"Wait. Am I dreaming again? That's the same type of wings Choko-chan has. Am I going to get killed again? Please say this is another horrible nightmare, please!"

"What are you talking about, kid?" The winged man said in surprise but later gained back his composure as he threw a light spear at me. I narrowly dodged it. "This is real! And you're going to die!" he threw the second light spear at me.

"Gghh!" I spitted out blood as the spear hit right at my center.

"Hahaha! So the practice of throwing light spears actually came in handy. It hit him right at the center!"

'This can't be happening! Am I actually going to die this time?!"

He continued laughing away before the same mauve colored magic circle appeared before me. In came out three silhouettes- two of similar sizes and one smaller figure.

"Still want to laugh, Mr Fallen Angel?"

The winged man stopped his laughing and looked at the one with her arms crossed.

"Purple hair… are you from the Grimerson household?"

"What if I am? By the way, how is the other one I blasted yesterday doing?"

The man huffed in annoyance, "Thanks to you, she is seriously injured."

"That's good news. By the way, why don't you fly away now before you get in the same condition as your friend?" The lady said while pointed her finger which had a small ball of demonic power.

Hearing her threat, the male fallen angel flew away after declaring.

"My name is Dohnaseek and I hope we never crossed paths again." His voice echoing through the air.

Turning their attention back to me, I heard them discussing among themselves:

"Bouchou, it looks like he can't survive this longer without treatment."

"If he stays like this any longer, he'll die." A monotone voice agreed after the first voice.

I was starting to loose consciousness.

"He is not going to die. And trust me, I'll deal with it myself." That voice….

The next day…

**In my bedroom**

Damn my stupid alarm clock. Waking up from my nightmare, I turn to look at my center. Well I fine there is no hole or scar from where I was stabbed so it must be a dream but why the hell am I naked?!

I turned to look for my clothes while covering my manhood but while I was searching for it, I happened to remove the blanket that showed a women with a beautiful figure in the nude under it!

Wait….. Mauve colored hair… Amanda Grifferson-sempai?! What is she doing on my bed naked?! What the hell happened last night?!

Just when a thousand and one questions bubbled in my mind, Amanda-sempai woke up. I would expect her to scream her head off and use the blanket to cover herself while throwing a pillow at me and shouting, "What the hell did you do to me you pervert?!", she did the exact opposite. Instead, she smiled and said, "Good morning, Hitaru Tabaski-san.". She is actually fine with it. Amanda-sempai stretched herself up which got me to see her breast clearly.

"A-Amanda-sempai, yo-your-your breast! Please cover yourself!" While trying to resist staring at those tits, my perverseness as a man still broke through.

"Hmm?...", she sounded disappointed "You don't like it?"

"N-no, that's not it…."

She then changes the topic to avoid the awkward silence between us.

"You have quite a strong body. The wound managed to heal in just one night."

"Wound?" I sounded puzzled. Isn't it just a dream?

"Yes, that's right. Did you not remember being stabbed by the Spear of Light?"

"I thought it was a dream…"

"It's not Hitaru-san. You being stabbed was real…and you almost being killed by your girlfriend is also real." No way….

"But how am I all fine now?" I really wanted to know.

"Listen up. I'm a devil."

"D-devil?!"

"That's correct. Because you were wounded quite seriously yesterday, I had to use my magic to heal you while I held you close. And it will only worked if we are undressed."

Saying that, she got up and put her clothes on. I did the same. While putting on my shirt after doing the rest, Amanda-sempai came to me while putting her hand on my chin.

"Hitaru Tabaski."

"Y-yes?" surprised by her action.

"Can I call you just by Hitaru?"

"S-su-sure. Plus, may I ask you one thing again?"

"Go on."

"Did you just said you are a devil?" She chuckled at my question before answering:

"Yes I am….and that's because I am one. I also forgotten to tell you one thing. I'm also your master and that makes you my devil servant."

Just then, Onee-san decided to come in without knocking on the door.

"Nee-kun, breakfast is ready. Come down to ea-" Onee-san, frozen on the spot on the current situation she was looking at.

"Sorry for intruding…." Shen then closed the door before running downstairs while shouting, "Yay! Nee-kun finally lost his virginity!"

"Your family sure is lively in the morning." Amanda-sempai spoke in realization. I could only sigh.

**In the dining room**

"So… you are saying you are just Nee-kun's sempai?"

"Yes. That is right."

"What did you guys do last night?" Onee-san asked enthusiastically.

"We slept together undressed" Amanda-sempai replied with a smile. She said it with no hesitation! How can she say the part where we slept undressed?! I'm screwed!

"Oh… how interesting…." Onee-san said with a smirk on her face while Amanda-sempai looked shocked.

'What gotten into both of them?'

"Looks like I got to go to work soon. You two should get to school soon or else you will be late." Onee-san said while getting up from her seat with that smirk still on her face. However, Amanda-sempai stared at Onee-san with caution. What's wrong with them?

While walking to school, Amanda-sempai looked dazed, like she was thinking about something.

**The front gate to Kuoh Academy**

"OMG! What is Tabaski-kun doing with Amanda-sempai!"

"Damn that guy is lucky!"

"Screw him! Taking all the hot girls away from us. He is no different from that prince charming Kanou Yusui!"

"Hey don't talk bad about Tabaski-kun and Kanou-kun you Peverted Duo!" Girls bellowed at the two most perverted students in Kuoh Acadamy who made fun of me and Yusui-kun.

*Sigh* 'I guess this is what I get from walking to school with one of the most popular girls in school…'

**In the new school building**

"I'll send someone to fetch you later after school. Be ready."

"Okay. See you later."

**In the classroom**

It's after school now and I'm currently waiting for the one that Amanda-sempai had sent to fetch me. Just then, Yusui-kun stood up from his seat.

"Hey, Hitaru-kun, would you mind following me somewhere?"

"Sorry I can't. I had an appointment…" He chuckled before saying:

"Oh, I forgotten to tell you. I'm supposed to be the one that is fetching you." He asked in an intentionally elegant voice, trying to sound like a butler from my point of view. "I'm sent here on an errand from Amanda Grifferson. Would you mind coming with me?"

"You were beside me the whole time in class but didn't tell me you are the one that's supposed to fetch me?! What a friend you are."

"Sorry about that Hitaru-kun. I just wanted to give you a surprise." He replied with his handsome smile apologically.

**That's all for this chapter. **

**Kanou Yusui is replacing Kiba Yuuto for this story. He is supposed to be Hitaru's best friend and yes, Yusui will be having the same history as Kiba, being in the Holy Sword Experiment and all.**

**I'll go work on the next chapter later. Ciao!**


	3. My sacred gears

**Hey guys! It's fanfic31 here with another chapter of The Purple Dragon of Darkness.**

**Outside the clubroom**

"Astronomy Research Club?" I read the words plastered on the sign on the door out loud. Kanou-kun did not reply. Instead, he just opened the door before allowing me to go in first.

The room's interior was that of the old Victorian style. It has old looking walls with wooden lining and the floor was made of marble.

In the room was two lavender classical couches with another wooden classical brown coffee table between them. Behind those furniture was a big wooden study desk and is also classic looking with another classic looking chair behind the desk. The chair has wheels at the bottom making it a movable chair and also has the lavender colored cushion just like the couches.

Sitting on one of the couches was a turquoise haired girl eating a piece of youtai. She has shoulder-length turquoise hair with a teal colored cat pin pinning her fringes. Her small body wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform without the cape. Seeing me watching at the young girl, Kanou-kun spoke up.

"This girl is Nekota Toraa, a valued member of the Astronomy Research Club and is also a first year. Her small body and cute face but yet quiet personality gained her the reputation of 'school mascot'." Hearing the introduction of herself, Nekota-chan turned around and gave a slight bow before continuing to eat her youtai.

"Ara ara, am I being unnoticed?" a voice spoke from another door in the clubroom. I turned to look at the new person. She looks like a third-year from her mature looking face and soft brown eyes. She has black hair tied into a bun with long straight hair flowing out of the bun. Her figure was slim but the most noticeable part was a large assets that rivals Amanda-sempai's which I saw earlier in the morning. Wait, why am I thinking about that morning?! I swear to God that I am not a pervert. Ouch! That hurts.

The girl walked up to me and introduced herself:

"My name is Jasmine Yasanou and the vice-president of the Astronomy Reserch Club. Nice to meet you." I blushed real hard when she suddenly held my hand.

"So you are my kouhai. Your skin sure is soft, Hitaru Tabaski."

"Stop teasing him Jasmine." A voice said in an annoyed manner. I turned to look who was there. Turns out it was Amanda-sempai using a towel to dry her wet hair while coming out of…. a shower?! There is a shower inside a club?! Just how important is this club that the school allows them to have a shower inside their clubroom?!

"Hello Hitaru-kun. Glad to see you can make it. Sorry that I was taking a shower before. I didn't had the chance to take it after leaving your place."

"Oh yeah… it's okay… I guess."

Amanda-sempai giggled at my reaction and told me to take a seat so I sat with Kanou-kun while Jasmine-sempai sat beside Nekota-chan. I thought it would be awkward to sit with the girls. Amanda-sempai sat on the edge of the desk.

"We would like to officially welcome you into the Astronomy Research Club." I was dumbfounded for a second.

"Wait. I'm part of this club now?"

"Yes you are. Now back to where I stopped. In the human world, I am referred to as Amanda Grifferson but my real name is Amethyst Grimerson, daughter of Lord Jeffer Grimerson and next heiress of the House of Grimerson." I gave her a blank look.

"You should know that the club's name is just a front, right?" she stopped and looked at me, waiting for my reaction. I slowly nodded.

"Good. You should know this one thing too. We are all devils, not just myself but also you." I was… surprised. I never expected Kanou-kun to be a devil.

"Kanou-kun? You are a devil?" He looked sheepishly at me.

"Yeah I am but I couldn't tell you since you were not part of us then." Just then, everyone stood up before bat-like wings jutted out of their backs. Then, Amethyst-sempai snapped her fingers. I felt my skin rip open but did not felt any pain. What the mother-fuckin shit is this?! I have the wings too?! I looked at my wings and then the club members' wings back and forth in awe. Suddenly, all their wings went back into their backs. Amethyst-sempai snapped her fingers again. My wings suddenly went back into my back like the others.

"The wings indicate that we are devils. But the ones that attacked you yesterday and the day before was different. They are fallen angels."

"Fallen angels? I thought they only existed in stories." I replied in utter disbelief.

"No they don't. The world of supernatural are all real. Angels, devils, fallen angels, youkai… you name it and I confirm to you that they are real. Fallen angels are angels that once served God but because of their 'impure' thoughts, they fell from Heaven. They have the same mission as the angels, killing us devils but only in a more sinister way than pure angels." She stopped and looked at me. I was giving her the 'what the fuck?!' look. She chuckled at my reaction and continued.

"Long time ago, the devils, fallen angels and angels had a war. It is known as the Great War. During that war, all three sides lost many of their leaders. The devils lost most of their pure-blooded devils and most importantly lost the original four Maous: Lucifer, Leviathan, Beezabulb and Asmodeus. The war stopped with no side winning. So after the war, the devils went into panic as their leaders are gone but soon decided to choose four pure-blooded devils that are as powerful as the original four. They are Lavender Grimerson, my brother, as Lucifer, Alinelle Arasake as Leviathan, and Yoson Astaroth as Beezabulb and Quipso Glasya-Labolas as Asmodues."

1,2,3 BOOM

"Whaaaaaaaaaat! One of the Four Great Satans is your brother?!"

"Ufufu. Our kohai looks shocked." Jasmine-sempai and Kanou-kun giggled. Nekota-chan remained quiet.

"Yes, that's right. Onii-sama is my the current Lucifer. Since he is chosen as the current Lucifer, I had to take his place to inherit the House. What's wrong? You looked overwhelmed."

"Well I guess cause I am. You are talking about some supernatural stuff here. I _was_ once a human." I empathized on the word 'was'. Amethyst-sempai narrowed her eyes.

"I doubt so."

"What? What do you mean you doubt so?"

"Remember what I said in the morning about how we slept last night to your Onee-san?" I blushed when I remembered how we slept last night but nodded when she spoke of Onee-san.

"Right after I said that, I cast a memory-erasing spell that works only on full-blooded humans but it didn't work on your Onee-san."

'That's strange. Don't tell me Onee-san is a …?' I thought before Amethyst-sempai continued my thoughts.

"It means she is a supernatural or a half-breed." Holy God what have this world come into?! Ouch! Damn devil rules.

"Are you okay? Why are you clutching your head?"

"It's nothing. I just said 'Holy God' in my head. Ouch!" I clutched my head in pain again. Amethyst sempai-giggled at the sight.

"Now, back to the fallen angel topic. You remembered Choko Hisa right?" My changed to a downcast expression. My first girlfriend… tried to kill me…

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I know it hurts to think about it but you need to know." I looked up at her but kept my sad face.

"Do you want to know why she tried to kill you?" I slowly nodded my head.

"It's because you have something that might be dangerous to them. It's called a sacred gear."

"Sacred gear?" I tilted my head. Kanou-kun answered my question.

"Sacred gears are items that are bestowed upon humans from God of the Bible. There are sacred gears that are so powerful that can even kill a God or a Maou and those are called Longinus but we will talk about those later."

"Okay, Hitaru. Time to unlock your sacred gear." I stood up.

"How do I do it?"

"First, think of a part of you that makes you feel the strongest." A part of me that makes me feel the strongest huh? How about my voice? I mean it's weird but at least it should work, right?"

"Good, now keep thinking about it and feel your desire in wanting your sacred gear to activate. Sacred gears are items that responds to their wielder's feeling." Thinking…

"Okay, open your eyes now." I did as she told me to.

Suddenly, my right arm glowed in purple light and grey light surrounded it while on my left hand, lights of gold and rainbow shaped itself into a curve. Soon, both lights on my hands died down to reveal a purple gauntlet with a grey jewel embedded in the center of my palm and two silver metal sticks protruded out of the gauntlet on my right arm while on my left arm hold a golden archery bow with elaborate designs. At the center of the bow was a mini rainbow jewel.

"Can someone explain to me what the fuck is happening here?" I asked while looking at the new additions on my right arm and left hand.

"A multiple sacred gear user?" Everyone was looking at me. No let me rephrase that. They were looking at my sacred gear. No, gear_s_.

"Hello? Earth to everyone? Hello?" Soon, everyone dropped out of their daze. I sighted and asked them again.

"Can someone please explain what is going on here?"

**{I'll be glad to.} **A female voice came out of the rainbow jewel that startled everyone.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Amethyst-sempai in a trembling voice.

**{Oh, I forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Rhiann. I am the soul living in this sacred gear, Golden Elementis or rather known as Bow of Elements. This staff consists of eight elements. I'll tell them later.}**

"Okay… so Rhiann-san, umm… care to explain what is going on?" I asked while looking at the jewel.

**{Of course. This boy is a multiple sacred gear user. He has the Golden Elementis, me, and one of the thirteen longinus, the Supreme Booster which contains one of the two Heavenly Dragons, Shadow.}**

"What?! So this is not just a Twice Critical?" asked Amethyst-sempai.

**{No, it is not. This just takes the form of Twice Critical as its first form. However, the dragon inside of him is still asleep so only I'm awake.}**

"Thanks Rhiann-san. How do I dismiss you and the other sacred gear? I'm not used to carrying this two things." I asked Rhiann-san as my hands started to weight down from the weight of the staff. Since it is the _Golden_ Elementis, I'm guessing this is made out of pure gold.

"Just think about dismissing it and it will do so." This time is Jasmine-sempai who replied to me.

I focused on dismissing it and in a bright flash, the two sacred gears disappeared.

"Now that that is over, *sigh*, what's going to happen from now on Amethyst-sempai?" I asked curiously.

"Since you are part of this club now, you have to address me my 'bouchou'."

"I have to? Can't I call you by something else like just 'Amethyst-sempai' or something like that?"

"No, 'bouchou' sounds more fitting."

"Fine." I gave up.

"Good. I think it's time for you to do your first newbie devil job: handing out leaflets."

"Okay, what should I do?"

"Do you have a type of vehicle or something?"

"Uhh… I actually have one. It's a bicycle but I also have a motorcycle. Which one should I take?"

"Hmm... take the motorcycle. It should be faster and more convenient. Wait, are you even allowed to ride one?"

"Hehe… looks like I got caught." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

**On the streets**

I was riding my bicycle on the streets with a sling bag full of the Grimerson's leaflets. I looked up the night sky and found my night view the same as I always have.

"Hmm… it didn't give me any different on my night view. Sad." I mumbled disappointedly. From young, I already has nocturnal eyesight. It's weird. But when I was reincarnated into a devil, my senses sharpen at night from before since I had good senses at night before I became a devil.

**The clubhouse**

"I am back!" I announced my grand arrival back from my devil job.

"Ah, you're back. Though it seems like you can go home now." Bouchou replied.

"Okay, bye!"

_**The next day**_

**In the classroom**

"How's your job yesterday, Tabaski-kun?" Kanou-kun asked as he placed his sat down on his seat beside me.

"It's fine I guess, though I prefer to make a contract with a human than handing out god-damn flyers. Ouch!

Girls in the class are basically screaming in excitement on me and Kanou-kun speaking to each other, saying things like "OMG! Is this Prince Charming Kanou-kun and Dazzling Prince Tabaski-kun having a lovey dovey conversation?" Ouch! Kanou-kun and I suddenly have headaches for few seconds. Geez, must she say 'oh my god'? It hurts my head. Ouch.

**So this is the end of the chapter. Now, that's right. Hitaru's sister, Hitari, is not a normal human being. I'll let you guess. Here are some information on the main characters.**

_**Hitaru Tabaski:**_

_**Hair colour: Dark purple**_

_**Eye colour: Golden**_

_**Skin colour: Naturally tan but still fair though**_

_**Body type: Slim but a little toned**_

_**Blood: Not known… yet**_

_**Chess piece: 8 pawn pieces**_

_**Master: Amethyst Grimerson/Amanda Grifferson**_

_**Sacred Gear: Supreme Booster, a purple gauntlet with a grey jewel embedded in the center of my palm and two silver metal sticks protruded out of the gauntlet; able to boost its wielder's powers every ten seconds and is one of the thirteen longinus in the 5**__**th**__** place. In balance breaker is a purple dragon armour while on the sides of the nose are two silver metal sticks sticking out.**_

_**Golden Elementis, a golden archery bow with elaborate designs and a rainbow jewel in the middle; according to the wielder's commands, the golden bow can change to the nine elements like:**_

_**Fire: the bow burst into flames while a flaming arrow appears from the jewel**_

_**Water: the bow liquefy into water but still has the bow shape while a water arrow appeared from the jewel**_

_**Wind: the bow gasify into visible wind but still has the bow shape while a visible wind arrow appeared from the jewel**_

_**Nature: the bow turned into stone but still has the bow shape while a stone arrow appeared from the jewel**_

_**Ice: the bow freezes into ice but still has the bow shape while an icicle type arrow appeared from the jewel**_

_**Music: the bow turns into musical notes surrounding what looks like a bow while musical notes surrounding what looks like the shape of an arrow appeared from the jewel **_

_**Darkness: the bow turns into black slime but still has the bow shape while a black slime type arrow appeared from the jewel**_

_**Lightning: the bow turns into yellow electrical sparks but still has the bow shape while a yellow lightning in a shape of an arrow appeared on the jewel**_

**Okay I guess that's it! Ciao!**


	4. Stray devil hunting

**In the clubroom**

"We're here!" I announced our arrival as me, Nekota-chan and Kanou-kun came in the clubhouse. Bouchou was sitting on the chair as usual. It's been about a week since I became a devil. At night, I would just go handing out leaflets and also doing club activities.

"Great, we'll start our club activities now."

_**In the evening**_

I came back from handling out leaflets and is now sitting on one of the lavender colored couches reading a book until Bouchou called for me.

"Hitaru."

"Yes?" I asked.

"I think it's time you start your first official devil job."

"Really?"

"Yes. As Nekota has two devil jobs at the same time, you could get one of them."

"Sweet! Thanks Nekota!"

"… No problem."

"So what should I do?"

"You are going to step inside this magic circle that Jasmine is making now."

"Its done." Said Jasmine-san as she stood there, waiting for me to go step inside the circle so she could teleport me away. Oh yeah, I am calling Jasmine-san from 'Jasmine-sempai' to Jasmine-san'.

I stood up and walk over to the magic circle. Jasmine-san placed her hand on my forehead.

"So Jasmine, how is his magic reserves?"

"Their quite high surprisingly. But not as much as you and me yet."

"Hmm… interesting."

Before I can reply, the mauve light enveloped me. When I opened my eyes, I was in an apartment full of anime and manga.

"Who are you?! I called for Nekota-chan, not you!" yelled a man while pointing his finger at me.

"Uh yea… Nekota-chan currently has two contracts so I'm taking one of them. I'm a new devil and the name's Hitaru Tabaski. Nice to meet you."

"Hmm… then it can't be helped then. My name is Morisawa, a regular client of Nekota-chan."

"So…. What do you really do when Nekota-chan is here?"

"Hmm… I dress her up in cosplay outfits, watch anime and play video games with her."

"…" I just stared blankly at him. "I never knew Nekota-chan does that."

"Anyway," I went back to my senses. "is there something I can do other than does?"

"Hmm… I guess we can talk about anime or something."

"…"

"What?"

"I don't know much about anime." Morisawa face-palmed.

"Fine. We'll just play some video games."

"Now that's what I'm talking about."

_**Time Skip**_

So for the rest of the night, we just played a bunch video games which mostly I won.

"Well… I kind of enjoyed the little night we had together. I'll call you again next time then. Enjoy your first successful contract!"

"Thanks!" that was my last word to Morisawa before I was teleported back into the clubroom.

**The clubroom**

"I'm back!"

"Oh Hitaru, you're back." Rias said.

"Yes I am. What are you guys doing?" I asked as Jasmine-san was preparing a magic circle.

"We got a mission to eliminate a stray devil."

"Stray Devil?"

"Yes. Stray devils are devils who had betrayed or killed their masters for their own freedom and also for greed."

**Outside an abandoned factory**

"Where are we?" I asked as I observed our surroundings.

"At the outskirts of town. This factory contains the stray devil. She was said to be luring people into this factory and eating them."

"Eww… eating them? Gross." I replied in disgust to Bouchou's statement.

Ignoring my words of disgust, Bouchou told me.

"Alright Hitaru. Since this is your first battle, you'll just watch us fight and I shall also introduce you to the Evil Pieces."

"Evil Pieces?"

"Yes, that's right. Evil Pieces. They are chess pieces that represents each servants of their master based on the game of chess. The group of servant and master are called peerages. Since there are 16 chess pieces in the actual game, there can only be a maximum of 16 devils in the game- 1 master and 15 servants."

"So…. What piece am I?"

"Oh, you are-"

"I can smell something delicious. I wonder, is it sweet or sour? Mmm… maybe even bitter…" before Bouchou can finish her sentence, a voice came from the shadows and it was a topless woman with long black hair but her lower body was gigantic and beastly with four legs, each having sharp claws, and a snake as a tail, much like a Centaur.

"Stray devil Vizer. We are sent here by the House of Grimerson to eliminate you!"

"You sure are guts little girl. You are just jealous that my tits are bigger than yours." With that, she began rubbing her breasts with pleasure while moaning.

"Yusui." Ordered Bouchou as Kanou-kun disappeared in a flash.

"Yusui's piece is a Knight. The piece's trait is speed, basically give Yusui immense speed. Plus, he excels in swords, making him the strongest knight." Right after Bouchou's words, the two of Viser's legs were cut off, prompting her to scream in agony. Next, Nekota-chan walked forward. Somehow Viser stopped screaming and looked at Nekota-chan with amusement. Damn. Does all stray devils recover so fast?

"Nekota-chan! Watch out!" I cried as Viser's claws devoured Nekota-chan in whole. But I did not expect Nekota-chan to open up the caliber with ease while still keeping her straight face.

"… Fly." Said Nekota-chan quietly before throwing her to the other side of the building. Viser screamed in pain from the crash.

"Nekota's piece is a rook. The piece's trait is simple. Absolute defence and offence. To tell you the truth, the caliber of that size can't even harm her at all. Not even a scratch." Bouchou explained. I was surprised.

"Jasmine. Do it."

"Yes, Bouchou." Jasmine-san had electrical sparks sparkled out of her hand.

"Thunder. Come forth!" Suddenly, the sky where Jasmine-san's finger is pointing to started to gather clouds before striking down on the poor stray devil.

"ARGHH!" Viser screamed.

"Next is Jasmine. Her piece is a Queen. It's basically all the pieces combined, making it the second strongest after the King." I saw Jasmine-san toturing the poor stray with a smile on her face.

"Plus…"

"You seem to be quite strong, Viser-san."

"Jasmine is an ultimate sadist, meaning she loves torturing her opponents. That personality makes her the strongest queen." Seeing me shiver in slight fear, Bouchou continued.

"But don't worry. She only treats that way to her enemies and opponents, not comrades. She actually said she likes her little kouhai. You should let her pamper you more." Hearing that, I feel my worries suddenly disappeared.

But suddenly, a disarmed claw came to life without anyone noticing and was about to shoot an acid at Bouchou. Seeing that, I immediately summoned Golden Elementis and shouted.

"Fire: Flame Arrow!" the blazing arrow shot at the arm and it turned into ashes.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

**{You did well for your first attack}**

'Thanks for the compliment' I replied back.

"Sorry Viser. I wanted to play with you more but it is my master who is going to finish you off." Saying that, she took a step back while Bouchou moved to the front.

"Any last words?"

"… Kill me."

"Then disappear." A pool of Mauve-colored demonic energy gathered around Bouchou's hands and she struck it at Viser. A smoke surrounded where Viser was but when the smoke cleared, nothing was there, only a crater. I was stunned. I never knew my master would have this much power.

"Bouchou's nicknames are 'The princess of Annihilation' or the 'Mauve-haired Wreckage princess'."

"No kidding?"

"No kidding."

"Fuck."

"Why?"

"I didn't know I had such a strong master."

"LOL."

"Shut up."

When Kanou-kun is going to retort, Bouchou spoke up.

"Alright, time to go home." I remembered something.

"Wait Bouchou."

"Yes?"

"What piece am I?"

"Oh right. You are a pawn." She said while walking off.

**{Pawns may sound weak. But they actually have the capability to take down a King. So don't feel discouraged Hitaru} **Rhiann-san said, trying to comfort me.

'Thanks for the comfort, Rhiann-san. It really helped'

**{No problem. Also, please take out the honorifics. It sounds weird.}**

'Fine Rhiann.'

**{Good}**

**A/N: Okay. That's a rap! I know this chapter is pretty short as I have exams coming out. Important exams. So yeah. I'm sorry. Also, for each chapter, I will be writing a bio for the characters. This chapter is Amethyst Grimerson.**

_**Name: Amethyst Grimerson**_

_**Age: 18 years old and third-year student in Kuoh Academy**_

_**Hair color: Muave**_

_**Eye color: Crimson**_

_**Skin color: Fair**_

_**Body type: Slim with big bust**_

_**Measurements: B99-W58-H90 cm**_

_**Height: 172 cm (5 feet 8 inches)**_

_**Blood: Pure-blooded devil**_

_**Chess piece: King piece**_

_**Powers: Power of Annihilation**_

_**Peerage:**_

_**King: Amethyst Grimerson/ Amanda Grifferson**_

_**Queen: Jasmine Yasanou**_

_**Knight: Kanou Yusui**_

_**Knight: Glennis**_

_**Bishop: Darian Vamire**_

_**Bishop: Mitha Smith**_

_**Rook: Nekota Toraa/ Takoiza**_

_**Rook: -Not decided-**_

_**Pawn: Hitaru Tabaski/ Hitaru -Let you guess- **_

_**Rank: High-class devil**_


End file.
